Un segundo más
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: Cuando el día cae y la noche se aleja, existe un breve momento que no es ni día ni noche al que llamamos alba y ocaso; un momento sublime de inspiración y entrega que se llena de la siempre fascinante mezcla de las riquezas del día y los secretos de la noche, un momento que para dos seres significa la vida misma…


**"Esta historia participa en la categoría "Leyendas de Fantasías" (One-shot) del Reto Aniversario de Comunidad Sakuriana"**

* * *

**Por favor… un segundo más…**

Al inicio de los tiempos la noche sin más precedía al día fugaz y repentinamente, sin intermedios ni despedidas. Cada ciclo arrastraba a los seres de luz a buscar refugio al apagarse el sol e invitaba a los habitantes de la noche a iniciar sus cotidianos recorridos.

Los seres del día comprendían unicornios, ángeles y maravillosos seres de luz, sin embargo, existía un hada alegre y llena de vida que contagiaba felicidad simplemente con su mirada esmeralda…

-¡Sakura! No vueles tan rápido, tenemos tiempo de llegar al árbol…

-Yo no voy al árbol de hadas, iré más lejos…

-¡¿Irás a ver al ser de la noche?!

-¡Se llama Syaoran!…

-¡Es un centauro¡ Y jamás lo has visto más de un segundo…

Era verdad, el encuentro del hada con el centauro fue la casualidad de una mirada perdida. El centauro dormía debajo de un árbol cómodo para dibujar las estrellas cuando la noche cayera y despertara; el hada siempre distraída se dejó llevar por la diversión y tuvo que buscar refugio frenéticamente antes de que cayera la noche.

Ambos coincidieron en el mismo árbol…

Hada acostándose en una rama, dejando caer su manta y centauro levantando la vista por el ligero destello…

Una mirada, un simple momento…

Verde se encontró con ámbar.

Los ojos verdes se cerraron velozmente, dejando al centauro de ojos ámbar impactado por la belleza del momento…

-¡Hey Syaoran! ¿Estás bien?

-Ehm… sí, sí… Claro…

-¿Qué sostienes?- Syaoran bajó la mirada a su mano y vio la manta entre sus dedos. Posó sus patas delanteras sobre el tronco del árbol y cubrió el cuerpo del hada…

-¡Vamos Syaoran! Todos ya están esperando para la plática de las constelaciones…

-Te alcanzo en un momento…

No dijo más, se quedó vigilando a esa hada dormida. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, la más brillante y la más frágil… Toda la noche dibujó estrellas a su lado.

El día se aproximaba, Syaoran se acomodó debajo de la rama del hada y tomó su mano, giró la mirada hacia arriba y en un parpadeo sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo… Esta vez centauro cayó en un profundo sueño y hada despertó…

Sus manos juntas dejaron en ella una calidez inesperada y reconfortante…

Una nota cayó de entre los dedos del centauro, la recogió, la leyó.

**_"Ninguna estrella que admire por años le dará a mi vida el brillo que tú le brindaste en un segundo"_**

En ese momento, algo en el mundo cambió y nadie sospechaba de eso.

-¿Qué un centauro te dio esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! Somos criaturas de mundos diferentes. Nada que puedas hacer te llevará a un buen camino… es decir… ¿No estás planeando nada… verdad?

-Lo estoy y lo haré- Sakura tomó sus cosas y por primera vez se fue del árbol de las hadas con la intención de no volver. –Vendré todos los días, pero cuando sea momento de dormir, estaré en ese árbol…

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Esperando.

Y así fue. El hada fue a los lugares más hermosos que conocía y recolectó las más bellas flores en un ramo para el centauro de bellos ojos ámbar.

La noche no tardaba en llegar, el hada voló hasta el árbol y colocó en el lomo del centauro las flores acompañadas de una nota frágil y hermosa. Tomó la mano del centauro y se colocó sobre la rama.

Un segundo, una mirada y una leve sonrisa. El hada durmió y el centauro suspiró agradecido de que el hada estuviera ahí.

Notó las flores y las tomó en sus manos, abrió la nota y leyó.

**_"Flores recién cortadas para un ser que merece ver las maravillas del día"_**

Cada día, por innumerables años hada y centauro esperaban ese instante fugaz para verse, para sentirse y para velar sus sueños.

Las criaturas de cada tiempo no estaban de acuerdo con la actitud de cada uno de ellos, a ambos los exiliaron del lugar de dónde venían. Las hadas la desterraron y en los finos labios de la triste hada las palabras "todo estará bien" se quedaron como amenaza de que las cosas irían bien.

Mientras tanto al centauro no le permitieron aprender más de estrellas ni astros por, el que según ellos, era un capricho de un centauro inmaduro e irrespetuoso por el conocimiento.

Día y noche las ofrendas al otro ser aumentaban, el mundo para el hada y el centauro sólo era ese árbol y ese ser que dormía profundamente después de una mirada fugaz.

Nada se podía ocultar a la diosa del día y al dios de la noche. Los rumores de que sus seres no estaban siguiendo las reglas impuestas llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡No es posible que dejes que tus criaturas se deslicen a un mundo al que no pertenecen, Noche!

-¿Mis seres? ¿Qué hay de tu hada? En primer lugar ella fue la que no llegó a tiempo a su árbol…

-¡Todos los árboles pueden ser refugio de las hadas! Los centauros, sin embargo, sólo tienen permitido estar en lo profundo del bosque.

-¡Está dentro de los límites, Día!

La frustración de saber que dos seres creados para dos mundos diferentes querían compartir fracciones y experiencias del otro, era ridícula, porque eso significaba que el día y la noche no eran tan diferentes.

El día y la noche se odiaban simplemente porque realizaban cosas diferentes para servir a sus creadores: tiempo y naturaleza.

Años más pasaron de peleas entre el día y la noche, años en los que ese pequeño árbol se había construido un escondite para una pareja sin planes ni reglas.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa, Noche! Restringe más las reglas de tus centauros. ¡Evítales el exilio de los bosques…! ¡Deberías poder hacer que entre iguales se amaran!

-¿Lo debería hacer cómo lograste el amor entre las hadas? ¿El destierro es la forma en la que lograste que tus seres expresaran su amor? ¡Vaya ejemplo!

-¡Me desharé de tu centauro! ¡No dejaré que despierte una noche más!

-¡Si tocas a mi centauro, prometo que perseguiré a tu hada hasta que no quede nada de ella!

-No le pondrás un dedo encima…

-¡BASTA!

-¡DETENGANSE!

El día y la noche cayeron en un silencio dramático provocado por la presencia de los creadores de lo que ellos dictan las reglas.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Naturaleza!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Hace tiempo que fueron creados para regir el mundo, para darle estabilidad a un ciclo.

-Pero no pueden aceptar que el amor, que sus propios seres no sienten por su igual, se dio entre una criatura de cada mundo…- Exclamó tranquilamente Naturaleza.

-No… es sólo…

-Silencio, día.- Reclamó Tiempo.

-Dense cuenta de lo similares que son entre ustedes…

-¡Somos diferentes, Señora Naturaleza!- Exclamó a la defensiva Noche.

-¿Lo son?- Intervino Tiempo –Veamos. Sin la luz de Día no crecen las plantas que alimentan a las criaturas de Noche. Sin Noche, las criaturas de Día no tendrían el conocimiento de los astros. ¡Y ese es sólo un ejemplo!

-Cada uno de ustedes es tan valioso e imprescindible como el otro. Ustedes fueron creados con el propósito de hacer un ciclo vital para todo ser, sea de luz o de obscuridad.- Aclaró Naturaleza.

-Busquen una solución digna de ustedes que no intervenga con la desaparición de esa maravillosa llama de amor y espera infinita que yace en el pecho de una valiente hada y de un entregado centauro.- Concluyó Tiempo. -¡Ah! Tampoco sean individualistas.

Con éstas palabras Día y Noche terminaron sus peleas incansables y le dieron paso a la idea de hacer algo pensando en los beneficios del otro…

-¡Convirtamos a todas las criaturas en seres de luz u obscuridad!

-El equilibrio se rompería, Noche… ¿qué tal si convertimos en hada de la noche o centauro de luz a cualquiera de ellos?

-Seríamos individualistas…

Muchos más años pasaron, el lugar del hada y el centauro era el más repudiado y en secreto el más admirado porque dos seres completamente diferentes seguían juntos después de tantos años sólo con la posibilidad de verse lo que dura un parpadeo.

Cartas, dibujos, flores marchitas y vivas, pinturas, esculturas adornaban esa morada cálida y apaciblemente con el transcurrir de los años…

Un día ambos dioses Día y Noche llegaron a un acuerdo…

El hada, custodiada por su siempre guardián de sueños el centauro abrió los ojos, apretó como siempre la mano de su compañero y lo miró… más de un segundo… más de miles de años…

-Syaoran…- sujetó con más fuerza su mano.

-Sakura…

Imaginando que ese era un evento único que acabaría en cualquier momento se fundieron en su primer beso…

Se conocían de una vida y se extrañaban.

Ese beso era infinito.

El tiempo no se detuvo para ninguno.

De la mano salieron de su refugio.

**_-Abran los ojos al mismo tiempo y entréguense a ser parte del mismo mundo al que pertenecen…_**

**_-Abran los ojos al mismo tiempo y entréguense a ser parte del mismo mundo al que pertenecen…_**

-¿Es de día o de noche?- Preguntó Syaoran.

-No sé…- Respondió con asombro Sakura.

Al voltear al árbol que se convirtió en su refugio apareció una leyenda:

**_"Ocaso: El día será un poco noche_**

**_Alba: La noche será un poco día"_**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**"Alba y Ocaso: sin lugar a dudas, el mejor momento para amar"**

Cuando la inspiración llega... llega.

Lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes pensando en una persona en especial y esperando que llegue a leerlo algún día (Scottvan) me despido de ustedes deseando que lo disfruten mucho.

Dejen comentarios, me haría muy feliz encontrar palabras de aliento, sugerencias o simplemente agradeciendo... lo que quieran.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
